This or That?
by Reborn-Nightmares
Summary: Nudge gets bored and the whole Flock is forced to play EXTREME this or that.
1. Nudge and her Boredom

**Whatever happened to that glorious game, truth or dare? Well, truth or spin the bottle took over. And what happened to that, you may ask? This or that came around. And this is it- the Flock style.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Maximum Ride or anything else you may think that I do not own.**

**Claimer- I own T.O.T.**

**A/N: You're gonna love it! I changed it a little because someone complained that it was too similar to theirs.**

**In my mind I was like, _mega oops. I should read more fanfics._**

* * *

**This or That?!**

Chapter One- Nudge and Her Boredom

Max's POV

Have you ever had that feeling that you should've bought some source of entertainment for a long trip? Or even for, say, I don't know, running for your life with a bunch of mutant bird kids? Well, I know I have. And when you have that feeling, you should do something... and FAST.

Me, well, I guess I was a little too slow.

"I'm bored! Max, when are we gonna do something?" Nudge cried, after about 5 minutes of sitting in the cave we had found and unpacking our things.

Then I heard Angel in my head_, Max, entertain her quick... she's thinking of playing a game_... and all of my senses went on hyper-alert. My eyes darted around the room, looking for something, anything, to distract Nudge with. There was no way we were playing a game again. But there was nothing, and it was too late.

"Let's play a game! How about... This or That. Except this time, it's the Flock version. You have to answer, and Angel has to make sure you're telling the truth, and then she's gonna make you actually do what you pick." Nudge said, practically bouncing of the cave walls, "Who's in?"

"I'm in!" yelled the Gasman.  
"Totally!" joined in Angel. _Hey Max, how do you play this or that?  
_"Sure." said Iggy, trying to hide his excitement.

I desperately glanced at Fang, who replied with a half-smile and, "Yep."

So that's how this whole thing started.

* * *

**A/N: I just couldn't resist! It's been on my mind for ages, and well... here it is!**

**Ratings are good, but reviews are better. :)**


	2. Angel or Devil?

**Whatever happened to that glorious game, truth or dare? Well, truth or spin the bottle took over. And what happened to that, you may ask? Would you rather came around. And this is it- the Flock style.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Maximum Ride or anything else you may think that I do not own.**

**Claimer- I own T.O.T.**

**A/N: You're gonna love it! Changed a little.**

* * *

**This or That?!**

Chapter 2- Angel... or Devil?

Recap: The Flock is being forced to play would you rather, by of course Nudge.

Max's POV

"I'll go first. Fang... this or that- make out with Max on the spot or go find Lissa and give her a big hug? Don't ask how I know about her because Angel heard Max ranting in her head and then Angel told me so yeah." Nudge asked... I think it was a question that is...

Fang looked the same as always, but his eyes looked embarrassed and nervous.

"C'mon Fang, we don't have all day." Iggy yelled.

Angel started giggling hysterically, and I think we all knew the answer. That perv.

"Max." Fang mumbled.

"What? What did you say?" Gazzy taunted.

"Shut up, Gasman, you don't want to make him mad..." Iggy joined in.

But I had just realized what Fang had chosen. Okay, so one, I was happy that he didn't pick Lissa... the red-haired wonder, but beyond pissed that we had to make out. Wait... what did I just say?!

I'm not sure, but I don't think that Angel made him do anything...

He leaned closer in to me, and his dark eyes looked anything but nervous. I felt his breath on my neck then his soft, yet firm lips on mine. It was amazing. He pulled me in closer, and tilted his head, deepening the kiss. He started stroking my wings gently, I felt like I was in heaven. After about a minute or two, or maybe even seven, I don't know, we pulled apart, our breathing quick and hard.

I think then we remembered that the flock was watching us.

"Okay... Fang, your turn!" Nudge said, giggling hysterically.

Fang had a devilish smirk on his face. He looked over in my direction.

**A/N: You're wrong...**

"Angel, would you rather lick Total's back or... let me bite you." he said.

Her face twisted with disgust, and so did Total's. She looked over at Total, and then HELD OUT HER ARM TO FANG!

**A/N: Oh no! Is she crazy?**

"Bit me." she said quietly, her eyes looking a little sad, but I could tell she wasn't scared.

**A/N: Satan, you have permission to do your little angry dance and make a volcano errupt. Either that or you can let Fang bite Angel. Your choice.**

Ouch! That had to hurt. But now it was Angel's turn.

"Gazzy..." she said, with a devilish look in her eye...

* * *

**A/N: I just couldn't resist! It's been on my mind for ages, and well... here it is!**

**Ratings are good, but reviews are better. :)**

**A/N: I know, I know, how could I, right? I just had to. It was so tempting. You know the feeling, people, don't you?**

**I need ideas for Angel's question!**


	3. The Gasman is No More

**Whatever happened to that glorious game, truth or dare? Well, truth or spin the bottle took over. And what happened to that, you may ask? Would you rather came around. And this is it- the Flock style.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Maximum Ride or anything else you may think that I do not own.**

**Claimer- I own T.O.T.**

**A/N: You're gonna love it! Mega thx to: **wolfwithwings15 **for the idea!**

* * *

**This or That?!**

Chapter 3: The Gasman is No More

Recap: EXTREME THIS OR THAT

"This or that- let me and Nudge dress you up like a girl and record it on tape then put it on YouTube, or... lick Fang's foot and have us put it on YouTube?" Angel said, ending a little worried.

Gazzy's mouth hung open. I swear, one more second and there would have been little bugs living there. He sat there for a minute, considering his options. He looked from Fang to Nudge, over and over.

Fang gave him a death glare, and Nudge opened her mouth to start talking, but Iggy covered it.

"Um..." Gazzy said.

He would either have to wash his mouth for weeks and risk death by Fang, or have the whole entire world laugh at him for the rest of his life, including the flock.

I think Iggy was about to choose for him, when Gazzy said, "Angel, Nudge, don't make me look like too much of an idiot here."

I did all that I could to resist laughing hysterically, and Nudge was already rummaging through her extra clothes trying to find the perfect thing. Iggy got his camera out, and Fang got the laptop.

They pulled over the Gasman's head a fuzzy pink sweater, and then made him put on one of Nudge's miniskirts.

"Max, can he wear those heels I 'asked' you to get?" Angel asked, aloud.

"Sure, it's not like I'll ever wear them!" I replied, laughing at the thought.

I thought I saw a flash of dissapointment on Fang's face, and Gazzy looked like he was going to puke up a Barbie. This was gonna be good.

Once they were done, he looked like a pinker version of Jay, the first winner of that Project Runway show. The pink sweater was way too small, and the skirt was about to fall down. He kept stumbling in the red stylettos, complaining the whole time that he should NOT have to wear make-up and have his hair curled. Iggy could hardly breathe from laughter, and I was almost ready to crack myself. After 10 minutes of recording, Iggy couldn't hold the camera up anymore, and we loaded it onto YouTube, and also Fang's precious blog.

"ON WITH THE GAME!" yelled Gazzy, having suffered enough torture, "Iggy, this or that- fly in circles around the cave screaming 'flamingo go go', or wear one of Max's bras?"

I gave him a death glare.

Iggy looked disgusted at both options.

"Flamingo? Why?!" Fang said.

"Because they're pink. I would've made you do it but you already went." he said simply.

"Oh, thanks." Iggy said, muttering.

We were all getting impatient, so Angel said, _get out your extra bra, he's not going to flamingo go go outside and do the other one._

"Ew! Sexist pig!" I screamed, forgetting that he hadn't responded yet. The flock was staring between me and Iggy, laughing their heads off. I grabbed a bra out of my pack and threw it at Iggy.

Angel 'convinced' him to wear it.

"Ig, your turn." Angel said through giggle fits.

He threw the bra back at me, then snickered in my direction.

"Max, this or that. Sing Everytime We Touch while giving Fang a lap dance, or strip for us." he said.

"Sexist pig! You're blind!" I yelled back.

"The rest of the flock isn't." he said. Oh, he would pay.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, I'm sorry. I just had to end it there. It's 10 PM and I had 4 hours of sleep last night, so tomarrow, if possible, I'll update. But this time of year in good ol' Jersey, it's better to be outside. So we'll see.**

**What do you think Max should do? I'm leaning towards stripping, but the lap dance is tempting.**

**Ratings are good, but reviews are better. :)**


	4. To Dance or to Strip?

**Whatever happened to that glorious game, truth or dare? Well, truth or spin the bottle took over. And what happened to that, you may ask? Would you rather came around. And this is it- the Flock style.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Maximum Ride or anything else you may think that I do not own.**

**Claimer- I own T.O.T.**

**A/N: You're gonna love it! Mega thx to anyone who sent in a review! (It rained today in Jersey so you guys got lucky.)**

* * *

**This or That?!**

Chapter 4: To Dance or to Strip?

Recap: Max either has to give Fang a lap dance or strip for the flock.

Fang's POV

Ig is a genius. I tried to hide my excitement when he said, "Sing Every Time We Touch while giving Fang a lap dance, or strip for us." Then of course, Max reminded him that he was blind, and he reminded her that the rest of the flock isn't. I will worship him later, though.

Max's eyes darted around nervously. Option one- strip. Option two- give me a lap dance while singing Every Time We Touch, by Cascada. I loved both options. She didn't seem as enthusiastic.

She knew that just because flock leader, she couldn't get out of it.

I knew that either way she would kill me and Iggy. Iggy first.

Just then, Angel butted into my mind, _sorry, Fang, you're not getting that lap dance._

She read my mind. Evil.

Max then said, by force of Angel, I'm assuming, "You'd better remember this, 'cause it's never going to happen again."

The flock stared in awe, and I let out a flicker of amusement, but quickly made my face stone as Max looked my way.

She stood up, got as far into the cave as possible, then took off her belt. Her jeans made their way slowly to the ground, revealing her black lingerie undies. I tried to stop staring, tried to keep my usual Fang-ness, but I just could NOT look away. Max let her hair down, so the summery blond streaks in her hair were flowing. She took off her **Fall Out Boy **tee shirt to reveal a sexy white tank.

Iggy slowly and quietly pulled out the camera and pressed record.

I sat on the floor, my mouth hanging open, probably wider than possible, and stared at Max. Her fair skin was flawless, except for a few cuts and bruises. Her cheeks were flushed, making her face bright pink with little brown freckles.

I wanted to go over to her and make out until I died. Hopefully I had a long life ahead of me...

The tank came off, falling to the floor in one sudden movement. If I could read her mind, she'd be saying, 'Get it over with, Max', when in truth only the Gasman wanted it to end. Nudge had a look of envy in her eyes, and Angel was staring into Max's big brown eyes, 'convincing' her to go further. Ig was sitting still, listening closely. And me- I was drooling.

Max's matching black lacy bra was revealed, and she opened her wings to their full length. She was the damn sexiest bird kid that I've ever seen... hell, she was the damn sexiest female being on earth! We all know who the sexiest male is, don't we though (wink, wink, shove, shove).

Just then Max made a cute little playboy kind of pose, saw Iggy camera, and lunged for him, her hair fluttering around her face and her fists clenched. Poor boy couldn't have predicted it, and he was knocked over, helpless. Max was strangling him, straddled across his chest.

"Um, Max... a little inappropriate for the kids, don't 'ya think? Save it for Fang!" Ig laughed.

She punched him, hard. When she was getting up, she kicked him in a place you don't want to be kicked.

"Fang, keeps your eyes in their sockets, will 'ya?" Nudge said. I gave her an evil look, then quickly returned to my classic Fang-ness.

Max quickly grabbed her clothes and threw them on, then said, "Nudge, this or that- stop talking after you give your options to whoever you pick, or end the game."

We all noticed the ice in her words.

"STOP TALKING!" We all yelled, enjoying this game too much for it to end.

She looked around nervously and pathetically at us, then said, "Fine. This or that, Angel..."

* * *

**A/N: Oh... my... GOODNESS! They ACTUALLYgot her to shut up for once! Sorry to cut y'all off there, but I need ideas. What should Nudge's this or that be for Angel?**

**Let's shoot for 10 reviews before I update again. It's not hard, just press that cute little purple button.**

**Ratings are good, but reviews are better. :)**


	5. The Nudgeyness is Lifted

**Whatever happened to that glorious game, truth or dare? Well, truth or spin the bottle took over. And what happened to that, you may ask? This or That came around. And this is it- the Flock style.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Maximum Ride or anything else you may think that I do not own.**

**Claimer- I own T.O.T.**

**A/N: You're gonna love it! Mega thx to anyone who sent in a review! You all love me so much, I just know it.**

**And sorry if I have normal teenage hormones that force me to write perverted stories! P.S.- Thanks to you reviewers! Sorry if I don't put down your name... that goes at the end!**

* * *

**This or That?!**

Chapter 5: The Nudgey-ness is Lifted

Recap: Max is forced to strip and Nudge is forced to finally SHUT UP!

Nudge's POV

I had to think of a good one... if it was my last turn to speak the rest of the game, it just HAD to be good! Let's see... have Angel put on the Gasman's underwear... on her head? No, not good enough.

I heard Angel giggle. _Stop reading my mind, Angel! I'll think of a really bad one if you don't!_

At that, she stopped.

Ah ha! She either has to give Fang a big, big hug, or...

"Nudge will you just tell her the options already?" Iggy yelled.

"I was just about to say them! Gosh! You know, when you cut people off like that, they lose their train of thought! Hey, that's a funny phrase. Train of thought. I mean, why not a car or... like, a jet ski. I've always wanted to ride a jet ski. I could make it go so fast with my wings! Oh, but then a police boat might pull me over... I'll just bring Angel along so that she can 'convince' them to lift the charges. That's another funny phrase. Lift the charges. It's not like you actually pick them up and they fly away. Only WE can fly away like that, and we're not charges. But I guess sometimes we do-" Iggy put his hand over my mouth. I looked around at the flock, with their hands over their ears, their faces scrunched. Except Fang, he was giving me the evil eye. They always do that to me, but not the rest of the flock. "Sowwy," I mumbled through Iggy's hand.

Oh, right, where was I... hug Fang or... try and break my talking record!

"Angel, this or that," I said and Iggy released his grip, "Go over there and give Fang a big, big hug, or try to break my talking record."

Then I shut up.

Fang's POV

Why again did we play this game? OH, I agreed to annoy Max. Stupid me, stupid, stupid me. I mentally slapped myself upside the head.

_I really don't want to talk so much. I would run out of ideas! Will you completely murder me if I hug you? _Angel um, mentally said.

_Probably. _I replied.

"Come here, Fang." Angel said, this time, out loud.

I gave her the most threatening eye in the world. Like, if looks could kill, everyone within, let's say, 100 miles of this cave would be dead. Anywhere further would be choking.

She came up and HUGGED me. I mean, like she actually HUGGED ME! I sat, stiff as a board, or maybe even stiffer, and tried not to let my disgust show.

Max's POV

Nudge is a genius! Why did I make her stop talking for the rest of the game? Angel chose to hug Fang, which was absolutely hilarious! He sat there, his face twisted with disgust, and was trying not to shove her as far away as possible.

I felt so cruel enjoying it. Then I looked at the flock, and we all looked like those evil scientists from the School. It was hilarious, need I repeat.

Angel giggled, then scanned the room to find another victim. Wow, she'd recovered fast. I mentally reminded myself to be her permanent body guard so that Fang wouldn't murder the poor 6 year old.

"Um... Iggy, this or that," Angel said, "Kiss Nudge, or jump outside on top of the cave and scream, 'Mutant bird-kids R Us!' about 14 times at the top of your lungs."

I looked at her with an awed look, and she gave me that... well, angelic look.

* * *

**A/N: I just love cliffhangers, don't you? They're so much fun, and so much torture. Muahaha!**

**What do you think Iggy should do? I'm rooting for bird kids r us.**

**Cute purple button!**

**Ratings are good, but reviews are better. :)**


	6. WTF

**Whatever happened to that glorious game, truth or dare? Well, truth or spin the bottle took over. And what happened to that, you may ask? This or That came around. And this is it- the Flock style.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Maximum Ride or anything else you may think that I do not own.**

**Claimer- I own T.O.T.**

**A/N: You're gonna love it! I hope I can make this one longer.**

**Sorry it took so long to update, next week is my last week of school, so I'll be able to get the stories out quicker after that.**

* * *

**This or That?!**

Chapter 6: WTF

Recap: Iggy, scream bird kids r us about 14 times outside the cave or kiss Nudge?

Fang's POV

"Are you FRIGGIN kidding me?!" Ig screamed.

"LANGUAGE!" Max yelled in return. This was going to be good. I looked around the cave.

Iggy sat there, glaring at Max and Angel.

Nudge wiggled a little, holding her hands over her mouth and looking anxious. I don't think that was just because she couldn't talk either.

Angel smiled at me. Damn, she read my mind.

The Gasman was smiling devilishly, I had reason to be suspicious. He looked at Nudge, his face changing from malice to utter disgust.

And then there was Max- god she was so f-ing hot.

I heard a giggle. "Angel, leave my thoughts alone." I said quietly. She gave me the puppy-dog pout, and I forgave her for the disgusting... HUG. Yeah, it's Angel, so that's why I forgave her so easily. The only other person I would forgive so quickly is...

Another giggle._ I told you to get the heck OUT of my head._

_Sorry._

Iggy's POV

What. The. Mother. F-ing. H-E-double hockey sticks.

Angel is such an S.O.B.

I looked, well, not looked, but you get the idea. over at Gazzy, soon enough to tell that he was sporting a malicious look before a look of, well, sicked-out Gasman.

_You did NOT just let Gaz do my this or that! It was YOUR turn to make it up! Stop listening to other people's thoughts, also! Just because I was thinking about Nudge doesn't mean that I wanted to kiss her... Oh, don't use that against me! Have some pity, I'm blind!_

Angel seemed very confused. I guess I did also.

I looked over at Nudge again (I get it, I'm blind). I looked in her DIRECTION again. I could hear silence, and it was peaceful. I remembered back when I could see...

_"Nudge? Are you back?" I called._

_"Yeah, that was scary. They made me run the maze again, but then they brought me to this machine, and it strangled me and..." her voice trailed off. That is NOT a good sign._

_"It's okay, you're safe now. Jeb said he'll get us out soon." I was only just five and Nudge was two, so we shouldn't have known how to talk so well right? WRONG._

_She started crying softly. I looked at her brown hair and her dark skin, thinking of chocolate that I had once seen. I loved it. I loved everything about it. Her lips quivered, and some hair fell onto her face._

_I reached out of my cage to the next, trying to hold her hand. She had to scoot over so that her tiny hand could fit into mine._

_I looked back at her cage, and saw the hint of a smile that became signature Nudge._

"Iggy, answer already!" Gaz yelled.

Instead of replying, I leaned towards Nudge, feelingher lips, then kissed her. My intentions were to lightly kiss her cheek, but damn that testosterone, I was making out with her. Whoo-hoo, second couple of the day!

Her lips were so soft. It was like marshmallows had risked their lives to become the lips of a very annoying young bird-kid. I kind of ruined the simile there, but whatever, I'm not in school. Hell, I was in heaven. Wow, that was really ironic. I've got to stop trying to be Shakespearewhen I'm making out with hot girls.

"Sexist pig," I heard, but it didn't stop me.

Nudge leaned closer, putting her arms around my neck. She tilted her head, deepening the kiss. I swung her over, so that we were inches from the ground, dizzy from lack of breath. I couldn't have cared less about anything in the world. If I died right then and there, I would be the happiest kid in heaven. Or even down there.

Nudge pulled away, falling onto the floor, in time for me to catch her head. We were choking down air, trying not to lose conscienceness.

"Sorry to ruin the party, lovebirds." I heard before something grabbed me and threw me against the wall. DAMN THOSE F-ING FLYBOYS!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, that was still pretty short. But the Flyboys had to ruin SOME moment. I was so close to saying bird kids r us, but then I had the idea...**

**The bit about the five and two year olds isn't so realistic, but Iggy went blind at about five, so I couldn't make him any older, or that would've ruined it.**

**Ratings are good, but reviews are better. :)**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**_Sorry, guys, just an author's note here._**

**Wow. I'm amazed. People actually READ MY STORY. Sorry I haven't updated in a week or so, but I've got school and recitals and concerts all week. Once that's all over, I'll be able to update much faster.**

**Random Moment of the Day:**

**I believe in Fax and Niggy. Really, I don't know why, but I like it so much better than IggyElla and Max with some other dude. Oh, and I would hate for another Lissa to come around.**

**GTG, but I'll update later this week. See ya!**

**-Trajet D'ete**


	8. What Happens in the Cell

**Whatever happened to that glorious game, truth or dare? Well, truth or spin the bottle took over. And what happened to that, you may ask? This or That came around. And this is it- the Flock style.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Maximum Ride or anything else you may think that I do not own.**

**Claimer- I own T.O.T.**

**A/N: You're gonna love it! BTdubs, this has a lot of Fax and Niggy. Sorry if you might think it's a little... wrong.**

* * *

**This or That?!**

Chapter 7: What Happens in the Cell, Stays in Itex.

Recap: Captured by Flyboys! Ah!

Max's POV

It was dark. I tried to rub my eyes a little. Still dark. I gave up on light, and stretched out my legs.

"Ow!" I heard.

Then it all came back to me.

"REPORT!" I yelled, as quietly as I could.

I heard a couple of groans.

"Ankle kinda hurts, but I'm okay." Nudge said.  
"Scratch or two." Angel said.  
"Fine." Gazzy and Fang said in usion.

One more reply... just one more... is Iggy okay?

"Ig!" I yelled. Silence.

Then I heard rustling and groaning, then a sharp, "Ow!"

"Iggy! Report!" I yelled, getting worried.

"Leg... Hurts..." was the only reply I got. Then, the trunk of the car opened, to reveal us bird kids, all tied together by our wings.

The six of us were dragged into the school. "What size dog cages are you gonna use this time?" I asked, sarcasm ebbing away at their patience. I heard Iggy moaning beside me, wondering if he was even conscious.

The flyboys (to my surprise) threw us into a huge cage, that reminded me of a jail cell I'd seen on TV. Wow, no dog crates in stock?

The head honcho locked the gate, and left us there.

On his way out, he called, "Don't worry, you're not being experimented on. You're just... prisoners of war."

Fang's POV

Sitting in a cell gets so f-ing boring. And I mean really quickly.

_Oh, just deal with it already. We're gonna play this or that again in about a minute. I mean, look at Nudge, she can't stand it._

_When will you leave my thoughts alone?_

_Never. _With that cute little puppy face. Evil.

"Okay, whose turn was it?" Max said.

"Iggy's." I replied.

We all turned and looked at him.

His leg was pretty damn bloodied up. It was bent every which way, and you could even see that the cut went down pretty deep. (Sorry to be such a Jersey with that...)

"Oh my god!" Nudge yelled. She reached over and touched his leg.

Our eyes widened.

The cut was gone. The leg was back in place.

We stared at Nudge.

"Did I just..." she said quietly.

We all bobbed our heads.

"What the..." Iggy said as he sat up.

"ON WITH THE GAME!" the Gasman yelled.

We all agreed on that one, at least.

"Gee, Gaz, this or that... scream until the next guard forces you to shut up, or... let Nudge talk in your ear for 3 minutes." Iggy said.

The Gasman said, "Let the screaming begin."

For a full 10 minutes, all you could hear was Nudge's scream. We never told the Gasman to use his own voice, now did we?

"Shut up, kid!" A guard yelled as he walked by.

Man, how long can he scream without even taking a breath?

"Yes! Okay, um... Fang, this or that... wait until a guard comes by again then kiss Max, or um... um... uh... oh! Or do your 'Fangalicious' dance." Gazzy said.

Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Oh, right, Angel's reading my mind. Just glorious.

Hm... the guard would probably freak out...

_How did he find out about my dance?_

_I think he saw you on YouTube._

Oh, just a jolly, jolly day.

"Okay. Tell me when a guard comes by." I said, and grabbed Max's hand. I pulled her over towards the gate.

We waited like that for only a minute.

I grabbed Max by the waist, pulling her in close. I pressed my lips gently against hers, enjoying the moment. She slid her arms around my neck, and pulled in closer.

The guard was gone, disgusted.

I opened my mouth slowly, asking for permission. Max granted.  
On a scale of 1 to 10 of how far we were going with this kiss, I'd give it at least a 7.

At least 6 more guards walked by before we pulled apart.

I stared into her brown eyes. She stared into mine.  
Then we remembered that was the second time that day that we had made out in front of the flock.  
My hands were still on her hips, and her arms were still around my neck.

This time, Max kissed me. Now, this kiss was definitely at least a 9. Tongues and all.

Dude, this was full-frontal snogging.

"Get a room!" Gaz yelled after about 12 guards had walked by.

We sat back down.

"I have a contest." Iggy said.

I glared at him.

"Let's see who can make out the longest, me and Nudge, or Fang and Max." He finished.

"You sexist!" Max yelled.

"What, so you would rather play this or that in a cell for who knows how long than snog your boyfriend here?" Iggy said.

Angel giggled.

* * *

**A/N: And that, my friends, is how to be a Sexist 101.**

**Sorry, I just get really into these things.**

**My identity is a secret... guess what color hair I have, if it's long or short, and if I'm male or female. When someone gets it right, I'll update.**

**Good luck...**


	9. HINT

**Here's a little hint for the frenchies out there:**

**J'ai des cheveux blonds, j'ai des yeux marron, mes cheveux dure, mon nom est Renée, je suis une fille et je suis le français. Je vous ai donné plus qu'assez de renseignements là, mais vous devez parler le français pour comprendre cette allusion. Je suis si méchant quelquefois.**


	10. Escapay

**Whatever happened to that glorious game, truth or dare? Well, truth or spin the bottle took over. And what happened to that, you may ask? This or That came around. And this is it- the Flock style.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Maximum Ride or anything else you may think that I do not own.**

**Claimer- I own T.O.T.**

**A/N: You're gonna love it! I know, I know, I killed it with the hint there. Who knew that people would CHEAT and use a TRANSLATOR? Well, I guess I kind of did, but I wanted to update. I'm starting a new contest at the end of the chapter.**

**I am a GIRL, with LONG BLOND hair. My name means reborn, but it's Renee. Happy?**

**Mrs. Captain Google, no more cheating. You can't play anymore. (Hint, hint, NUDGE, NUDGE)**

* * *

**This or That?!**

Chapter 8: Es-cap-ay (Escape- Nemo version)

Recap: Contest- who can snog the longest?

Max's POV

Well, yes, I would like to kiss Fang again, now that I've admitted to myself that I'm totally in LOVE with him... I mean... totally LIKE him. But still, the Gasman wouldn't really want to watch the whole thing, and Angel would probably search our thoughts and find some pretty vulgar things...

Who could snog the longest? What kind of a contest is that?!

I looked over at Fang, hoping to see an answer in his eyes. But, of course, it was the same, blank expression as always.

_Angel, what's Fang thinking about?_

_Um... he's thinking about how he was totally random and he shouldn't have done that again... wait, you've done that before? And he's thinking about how he doesn't really want to snog you..._

_OKAY, Angel, you can stop._

_What?_

_Just stop reading his mind._

Silence.

Giggle.

Damn.

"No, Iggy. We've got to escape." I said calmly.

"You just don't want to lose! C'mon, you know that we could've escaped like, 3 hours ago. You don't WANT to leave!" Iggy cried.

I stared at him. I even got Fang to help me out with the evil stare. Maybe he wasn't thinking about what I thought he was thinking about.

"We'll stay one more night," I said, "then we'll find a way out tomorrow."

I looked around the cell. There had to be some way out. But there was nothing. No loose lock, no broken barriers, no vent system. Not even a tiny hole.

At least there were bunks. One triple bunk, and one double. The bottom of the double was pretty large, compared to the top bunk. It looked like it was meant for two people.

"I get the top!" Angel said, flying to the top of the triple.  
"Middle!" Nudge cried, jumping onto the one below Angel.  
"I'll take the bottom..." Iggy said, walking slowly over to the bunks, then sitting below Nudge.  
"Yes! I get the top!" Gaz cried.

The rest of the flock stared at me and Fang, evil grins on their faces. I looked over to Fang, who shrugged it off.

"Fine." I mumbled to myself.

_Don't think of how relieved you are, Max, Angel's probably reading your mind right now,_ I think.

Fang and I get into the bunk at the bottom, me closest to the wall, Fang closest to the cell door.

"This or that," I whisper, "Go to bed and pretend today never happened, or make this last."

"Why would I try to forget this?" He whispered.

I was facing the wall, and Fang turned over, so that his arms were wrapped around me. I felt so safe there, comfortable on the hard mattress.

I turned slightly, so that I could face him.

His dark hair was growing really long, hiding some of his face. I leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Fang leaned down and kissed me, more like snogged if you ask me. So, on a scale of about 1 to 5, this kiss was about an 80.  
Think of the time in Harry Potter (yes, I read it) when Harry kisses Ginny. Think of the time when Ron kisses Hermione. Now add those two together, then multiply it by, oh, say, infinity.  
That kiss would still be 4,000 times less than this one.

We pulled apart after about 5 minutes, trying not to be loud when we were gasping for breath. I looked into the dark pools of Fang's eyes.

"I love you." I said, then Fang started the whole kiss all over again.

"Finally." He said as we pulled apart again. "I've loved you since the first time I saw you at the School. You were so brave. That's what made me try to be like I am now, show no emotion, even when they hurt me."

That was a lot, for Fang at least.

I fell asleep in his arms, my head leaning on his chest.

--Faxy--

"Here, enjoy." a voice said, just as some apparently 'edible' food was passed through a slot. It was hardly even enough for a regular human to eat, and it looked like gray mud.

We all got up, Fang holding my hand.

Nudge looked at us, with a satisfied grin on her face.

"What?! There's not even enough for Total!" Angel yelled. Then the tears came.

Total... Total and Akhila died. We were flying pretty high, and Flyboys came, shooting us to the ground. When we landed, there was no sign of either. Eventually, we found them, dead.

"It's okay, Angel. We all miss them." I said, hugging Angel. And we all did, even though they were a burden, we had all cried. With the exception of Fang, but he was on the verge of tears.

When Angel stopped crying, we ate.

We divided up the food so that Fang, Iggy, and I got the least. That meant- we got a bite, the kids got two.

"How are we going to get out?" I whispered to Fang while Gaz and Ange were playing some hand game, and Iggy and Nudge were kissing.

"I don't know," he said, thinking, "the food slot."

Of course! Angel was getting pretty good at transforming, and her newest one was a mouse. It was white and small, but she had learned to control the size.

"Yeah, but what after that? How does the rest of the flock get out?" I asked, trying to keep my voice low.

"Cut the power, get the keys. We take care of the rest." Fang said.

"You act like you have experience with this..." I said, teasingly. I kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Guys! We've got a plan." I said it louder because we hadn't seen a guard in ages.

--Faxy--

"Report!" I called after we had landed in a cave about 10 miles away.

"Fine." Gaz and Ig called.  
"All good!" Nudge said.  
"My arm..." Angel said, just as Nudge touched it, "Never mind, I'm good!"  
Instead of telling me anything, Fang simply kissed me.

It had worked. Better than we thought, though, because we had blown up Itex on the way out, but still, 2 down, who knows how many to go.

"This or that!" Ig yelled.

You have GOT to be kidding me.

* * *

**A/N: Pointless chapter, really, but it gets the story back to the theme, and gets Fang and Max together.**

**_CONTEST_**

_This is a new one._

_Try to figure out who my favorite author is. HINT: It's not James Patterson, he comes in a close 2nd._

_Rules:_

_1) You CANNOT ask anyone that would know.  
2) If you know me, in person, you cannot play  
3) You may not look at my blog or anything else that might say it._

_GOOD LUCK!_

**A/N: After we get a winner, I update. NO, Mrs. Captain Google, you CANNOT PLAY!**

**MEGA ULTIMATE HINT**

I write with a certain style- sexist.

Two hints here:

1) My favorite author has a similar writing style  
2) My favorite author writes mostly as a british teenager

and because I'm nice:

3) My favorite author writes in diary entry form

IF THIS DOESN'T HELP, I'LL PUT OUT MORE CLUES SOON! YOU ARE OFFICIALLY ALLOWED TO CHEAT- I TOOK OFF ANY INFORMATION ABOUT THE AUTHOR ANYWAYS! MOST OF MY FRIENDS DON'T EVEN KNOW SO THEY CAN PLAY! ALSO- IF YOU ASK ME, I WILL NOT GIVE THE ANSWER.

**ALL GUESSES MUST BE IN BY JUNE 21, 2008.**

AFTER THAT, IF A CORRECT ANSWER IS NOT GIVEN, I WILL UPDATE ANYWAY, ONLY IF THERE ARE AT LEAST 50 GUESSES.


	11. The SnogOff

**Whatever happened to that glorious game, truth or dare? Well, truth or spin the bottle took over. And what happened to that, you may ask? This or That came around. And this is it- the Flock style.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Maximum Ride or anything else you may think that I do not own.**

**Claimer- I own T.O.T.**

**A/N: You're gonna love it!**

**WE HAVE A WINNER!**

**CONGRATULATIONS TO: **xXForeverxLostxInxAxDreamXx

**for giving the correct answer of:**

**Louise Rennison**

**A/N: A new contest will be held at the end of this chapter!**

* * *

**This or That?!**

Chapter 9: The Snog-Off

Recap: The flock escapes from the school.

Iggy's POV

So, there I was, sitting in the cave, making out with Nudge. And then I remembered- we never had that snogging contest.

Here's where my evil plot comes in.

"This or that!" I yelled.

Max groaned.

"Well, do you want to sit here bored the rest of the day, or continue our game? Thank you. Now, Max, this or that. Have a snogging contest like I suggested before, or... go back to the school." Muahaha, the offer she cannot resist.

Nudge was kind of twitching next to me, but I let it slide.

Then someone threw my rucky at me.

I bet it was Nudge. She's been all shirty the past couple of hours, since we were captured. (My theme of the day is: the British bloke. Actually, that's my theme in life...)

"Fine, we'll do the friggin' snogging contest." Fang said.

"Language!" Max yelled.

What. The. . Even when she's constantly snogging the bloke, she can hardly resist duffing him up for cussing.

What the hell is wrong with me?! I'm acting like some goosegog running his friggin British gob off with no intent on shutting the frick up anytime soon.

_Iggy, you have issues._

_Oh, thanks love. Because I really needed someone to tell me that. Just, thank you._

_Do you need counselling?_

_Shut up, now._

Max's POV

Iggy is trying to be a Brit again. He's only succeeding in making himself look like a total idiot, playing with his damn 'fringe' which normal humans call 'bangs'.

Nothing against the brits or anything, it's just Iggy gives them a bad rep.

So anyways, back to the snogging contest.

Rules:  
1. You may NOT take a breath.  
2. No going higher than a 9 (which in Iggy language is: no 'full-frontal snogging') I can understand just plain snogging, it's a term I use quite actively, but still, full-frontal?  
3. Only after 5 minutes there is a sudden death (Yipee, you can go higher than a nine)

That kid is messed up.

* * *

**A/N: And that, my friends, is how to write the shortest, most sexist chapter in the history of the world, without getting killed by loving fans.**

**CONTEST**

**As you all know, I like to use British slang.  
But I am from good ol' Jersey.**

**Whoever can give me a CORRECT dictionary (kind of, more like just write down all the slang words and what they mean in English) of New Jersey lingo will get to choose what the next chapter comes out like.**

**ALL ENTRIES MUST BE SUBMITTED BY JUNE 20th, 2008.**

**After that date, an update will be posted anyways.**

**Rules:**

**1. It must be either a link to a website or a very long list of words  
2. You CAN NOT ask anyone who speaks fluent Jersey to help  
3. If you speak fluent Jersey, you cannot play.  
4. No using wikipedia or google**

**GOOD LUCK!**


	12. Shut Up, Girlfriend

****

**Whatever happened to that glorious game, truth or dare? Well, truth or spin the bottle took over. And what happened to that, you may ask? This or That came around. And this is it- the Flock style.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Maximum Ride or anything else you may think that I do not own.**

**Claimer- I own T.O.T.**

**A/N: You're gonna love it! Sorry about all the confusion with my stories, they ARE continuing. There was no winner to the previous contest. :(**

* * *

This or That?!

Chapter 10: Shut Up, Girlfriend

Recap: The SnogOff Rules

Max's POV

"Are you really going to do the make-out contest?" I said, hesitantly.

Knowing Fang, he probably didn't want to. He probably didn't even like me. He probably thinks that as leader, I need help.

"No duh. What kind of idiot would pass up an opportunity to kiss his girlfriend?" Fang said, breaking the Fang code of silence.

Girlfriend? Was he talking about me? Are we really going out now?

Seeing the confused look on my face, Fang started talking.

"Get used to it, Max. You're the girlfriend of a sex god." He said, leaning back and laughing at himself.

Silent Fang, laughing. Just regular carefree laughter.

Something the flock should be able to use all the time.

"Guys! Group meeting." I said.

The entire flock came over, their eyes itching with curiosity. Fang gave me a 'what are you doing now' kind of look.

"Remember a couple of months ago when we were going to find a permanent house?" I started, getting nervous.

They all nodded, and only Angel sat back smiling.

This is what they all need.

"Well... since we destroyed the German headquarters of Itex and helped to save the world from global warming and all, I think we should... look again." I finished.

The flock stared at me with open mouths.

"That's a good idea." Fang said, pulling me close to him and leaning my head on his chest.

The flock was too oblivious to notice, of course.

"Really?" Nudge said, speechless.  
"Awesome! We can have rooms!" the Gasman said, screeching at the top of his lungs.  
"I can't wait to have a yard again, like at our old home." Angel said, dazed.  
"Does this mean the snog-fest is off?" Iggy said, stumbling around the cave.

"Max, you made the right choice." Fang said, massaging my back.

"Did I?" I said, fear returning.

In reply, Fang kissed me.

"I love you." I said, staring into his deep eyes.

Instead of the usual emotionless answer from looking into those eyes, I saw everything.

When we first met in the School, when Jeb got us out, Jeb disappearing, Angel being kidnapped, getting caught by the School again, escaping, DC, Ari, New York, Ella, Mom...

"Max, I love you too." He said, kissing the top of my head.

For once, in the flock, everything was right.

No, everything is right. And I have a feeling that it won't change anytime soon.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: Cheesy ending? Kind of? Well, I liked it.**

**Yes, my reviewers, that IS the end.**

**A short story, I know.**

**But... there's a sequel!**

**It's called: No Hiding**

**I hope you read it and love it as much as this one!**

**-Trajet D'ete :)**


End file.
